To Watch From Afar
by Bree-2006
Summary: Their story has been told by everyone important inside Crystal Tokyos palace, but there's someone else in the palace thats been around the beloved King and Queen who is finally able to tell everything she has seen, in the eyes of a lonely servant.


**To watch from afar**

**By: Bree-2006, Silvershadowprincess, and any other name you might know me by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own sailor moon, all incidental characters I do own. **

**This is my very first story, and it was 7 chapters. I changed it from its original writing because it was hard to read and implacable. I would have erased it but I felt bad about destroying my first story so I re-did it...but it's still a little Iffy. Thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry up the queen will be up soon!" yelled an extremely angry cook. I dashed trough the kitchen steadying myself as I almost slipped on a cracked egg, I held the countertop as I searched desperately for the pan that I had set down only moments before.

"I know that, I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled spotting it on another counter across the other side of the room.

"Well it's not fast enough, you know the king will have our hides if we don't get this done before she awakes" she yelled at me again.

Nodding I turned around, and as her back faced me, rolled my eyes.

Well I guess my story isn't as important as the countless others that have walked their way through these beautiful halls. But I have seen many things happen in and around this palace.

My name is Mereye and I'm here to serve my beloved queen Serenity. It never really was my choice to serve her, more of my unchangeable destiny, this is my life, and it was my mother's life before me. My life here has had its turn of events, yet no one pays me any mind, I'm just this sad little girl who goes around asking if I could get a guest a drink. Although I can't complain, I'm as normal as anyone anywhere, I just have a job that's usually frowned down upon. I serve them...my king and my queen, along with their 2 children. The things I hear I'm told to keep secret, that no one has the right to hear the royal's life exposed by an infamous server that walks in a room not to chat, but to dust. So I dust, so I clean, I do it because I love it, not because I'm told to. Every day as I walk to the royal bedrooms to do my normal everyday job, I am reminded of the first day I officially started to work for our leaders. I do admit, it wasn't the best timing, especially due to the fact I was but a girl of fifteen. My mother, someone who lived her life to serve the beloved, had passed. I shall never forget the heartbreak in my chest, nor the tears in my eyes.

**_Flashback_**

My sobs became stronger than any I had ever surpassed before. The un-cooling sense of loneliness a child feels when they lose a dear parent. I had lost my father at an unorthodox age, so the memories of him were a slim few, this would forever be branded into me.

"I'm so sorry." Neo Queen Serenity had told me, wrapping her slim arm around my shoulder. My shoulders shook in an uncomfortable manner, and I suppose that any other person would have stood up and walked away.

"I miss her so much" I cried, the undying tears cascading down my heated skin.

"I know you do, but everything is ok, she's always going to be with you, everywhere you go." she reassured me clasping my sweaty hand in hers. I wiped away my tears, forcing myself to be brave.

"I remember what it feels like to lose the one person that gave you life, and I remember that hurt that came with it, but you cant dwell on it all your life...as long as there always in your heart there alive and well" she said while giving me a strong reassuring hug, I hugged back smiling a small heart filled smile.

"Thank you your highness" I told her feeling suddenly relieved that I wasn't the only one to go through something so upsetting. I kissed her softly on the cheek as she walked away giving me some time alone.

**_Flashback over_**

A throaty voice pulled me out of my reverie, and sent my back into the present.

"Sorry Princess Jupiter" I said as I felt my cheeks turn as red as a crimson rose.

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Lita?" she laughed pointing her spatula as me. I smiled and brought over the pan I had retrieved from the other side of the room.

"Oh sorry Lita!" I draped on, setting it quietly on the counter.

"So...what exactly caused you to tune out there?" she asked as I walked over to the sink.

"Nothing really...just reminiscing and all" I replied, praying that she wouldn't ask me any ridiculous questions.

"About what?" she asked right on queue as always

"Nothing much just...stuff" I said searching for the correct words to use.

"Come on 'bout what?" she pressured, the door to the kitchen suddenly opened.

"What are you guys talking bout?" asked a pink haired girl around 18 years old. Wrapping her robe around herself, she sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing small lady" The girl raised her eyebrow, causing a giggle to escape my mouth.

"Don't call me that I'm not small anymore" she yelled apparently angry at the old nickname her father had given her years ago. Small lady or Rini as she liked to be called is the daughter of our king and queen and had recently gotten married to one of her father's faithful friends the handsome Helios.

"So Rini where's Helios" Lita asked, throwing a pancake in the air.

"Still sleeping, he must have been exhausted...my poor baby" Rini said reaching for a banana.

"Well Rini...I guess you're hungry huh?" Lita said watching Rini stuff the banana into her mouth.

"Well you two can talk, I' have to go put new sheets on your brothers bed, bye." I said waving quickly at the two.

"Bye Mereye" Rini and Lita said in unison.

Walking down the halls, a picture caught my eye. It was a painting of little Rini staring out the window. I smiled and placed my hand over the painting feeling its rough cover. She was so young and carefree, amazingly beautiful for a child. I have been there, I have watched her grow up alongside myself, and I have watched as the kingdom halted just for her birth.

**_Flashback _**

I was in the garden at the time, watering the dozens of flowers that littered the ground when I saw the queen sitting on the grass. Tears streamed down her face, I stood in place debating whether I should walk over to her or not, yet before I cold make up my mind a tall male with jet black hair and dark blue eyes walked down the steps of the gardens yelling out her name. The man I immediately recognized was our dear king Endymion, he had been gone for 2 months on a peace treaty trip to Elysion and ever since he got back, the queen I had noticed was ignoring him.

"Serenity where are you?" King Endymion yelled, becoming more and more upset with each breath.

Then he heard a small cry to the right of him, spotting her sitting alone he cautiously approached her.

"Serenity?" He asked bending down to look into her eyes.

"Darien?" Serenity said, using his common name.

"Serenity...love, what's wrong? Are you upset about my return? Are you angry with me?" he asked a strain in his voice with each syllable he spoke.

"No Endy I'm not angry with you, it's just I..." He pulled up her chin begging her to go on.

"Serenity what is it, you can tell me?" Her eyes darted to across the yard where a young boy played. Seeing her eyes move from his he too looked at the boy.

"Did he do something?" he asked.

"No its not about him...its, how do I say this, lets just say we need to by a crib and fix up the nursery for two babies." She said looking at the floor, her hair carpeting the floor and shining with all its strength. She wiped her eyes which were red and smiled softly.

"Endy...say something!" she begged pleading with him to answer her.

"Are you sure? Since when, how long, why didn't you tell me? SERENITY THIS IS GREAT!" he screamed picking her up from the grassy floor.

"Really you're happy? I mean...it was so unexpected and you just got back." the king just smiled lovingly at her.

"Serenity I couldn't be happier, how far are you?" he asked twirling her around in his arms.

"About two months, actually the night before you left, so this means you're happy?" she asked once again.

"Couldn't be happier" he repeated and kissed her passionately.

**_End flashback_**

I fingered the painting once again, and then continued to walk the halls to the princes room.I softly knocked on the door, and waited patiently for the prince to open it. After a while his faint voice protruded into my ears.

"Come in" I obliged and walked slowly to his bed. Placing the bed sheets on a near by desk, I turned to the prince.

"Good morning your highness, I'm just here to make your bed" I placed on my fakest smile and prepared myself for the horrible task of replacing sheets.

"Yeah, great morning indeed" he said rather sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" I asked trying to be polite, even though I really didn't care.

"No use in being polite, Mereye it will get you know where" I smiled, he saw right through me.

"What do you mean your highness...is there something you need to talk about" I asked acting as if I cared. He shook his head and looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, I have all day, and you know I can keep a secret" I said tucking in the sheets.

"Are you having girl trouble" I asked in a small whisper to make sure only he heard me. His cheeks began to fluster, and I patted him sweetly on the back.  
"Well let it all out" I said as I sat on his bed.

"Well my girl trouble is. I DON'T HAVE ONE!" he yelled in my ear, I was doing my best to keep from laughing but I let out a little snicker.

"Oh I'm glad you find that so hilarious!" he yelled, placing his hands over his eyes exhaustedly.

"Yeah join the club!" I laughed once again standing up to fix the bed. He grinned at me and sighed.

I looked at him wondering how the prince of the earth and moon could have girl trouble. Had his father had trouble as well?

**_Flashback_**

I was dusting around a vase at the time.

"Endy where are you off to love" Queen Serenity asked hands on her hips.

"Just to get a little fresh air care to join me?" he replied motioning towards the door.

"No sweetie, I'll give you some time alone." she said giving him a peak on his cheek. He opened the door and was about to step forward when...

"Oh my gosh there he is!" ten girls screamed.

"He's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"NO HES MINE!"

King Endymion just stood there. What could he do, if he ran, they would follow, if he shut the door, they would try again later. He looked around for an exit, but found nothing. He began to believe he was stuck until...

"No ladies I'm sorry but he's mine" the other women frowned and before they could protest the unknown voice grabbed him in a long passionate kiss.

"Queen Serenity!" the girls said disappointedly. She smiled devilishly and shut the door, arm in arm with the king.

**_Flashback over_**

"MEREYE!"

"Sorry Prince Terrence" I apologized tucking in a corner of the bedspread.

I stood up fixing my skirt and headed to the door.

"I better get going before your mom wakes up." He nodded and I opened the door.

"See ya round Mereye" the prince replied. I smiled and walked away. Half way down the hall I was dragged by an ever too hyped up blond.

"Mereye there you are, we've been looking all over for you, so where exactly have you been?" I smiled apologetically and answered her.

"Just making beds Venus." I replied, figuring that it was better not tell her about the conversation with Prince Terrence.

"Well Serenity will be up any minute now, so I need you to hang those up over there!" Venus said referring to some curtains that were very decorative and colorful.

"Yes ma'am" I reply walking away. The doors to the dance hall opened, and the king walked gingerly in. Rose clad, I watched as he walked over to a vase and placed them carefully inside.

**_Flash Back_**

This time I was getting ready to clean a few windows in the king's office. It was February 14 or valentines day and the day before the king and queens anniversary. I was walking through the halls and so I entered King Endymion's office.

"Your highness I'm here to clean your windows" I said as I made my way to the corner of the room.

"Mmmmhhhm" He grumbled, not bothering to look up from his paper work.

"ENDYMION!" Some one was in big trouble. I covered my ears and coward in the corner.

"Endy what in the hell are you doing? We're supposed to "You Know" tonight!" I stayed quiet, not wanting to be acknowledged.

"Mmmmhhhhm" he nodded, being completely ignorant on his wife's appearance.

"ENDYMION CHIBA GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR THIS INSTANT!" she yelled into his ear.

"Huh what?" he looked up at her hearing her maybe just a bit too late.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, I can't believe you could forget a day like this! I mean really" She yelled really Pissed off.

"Serenity we're going to have to talk about this later I'm a little busy right now." King Endymion said as he kept his eyes on the paper in front of him.

"Fine!" she yelled flailing her arms into the air.

She ran out of his office, not looking back once "That's it! You and your damn paperwork are sleeping on the couch, and if you even dare to come near MY bed ill blow that huge swelled up head to Jupiter. Maybe she'll be able to make something good out of ya!" I stood up from the corner and walked to the king's desk.

"What was that all about?" he asked looking at me.

"I think she's mad at you for forgetting something extremely important." I said looking at the door.

"What is possibly so important that she'd want to kill me?" he asked himself.

"Um sir maybe it has something to do with today being your anniversary?" I explained giving him just a little hint.

"Oh no, I totally forgot" I sighed, he better not tell that to serenity.

He ran so fast out of the room that he left a smoke trail.

Meanwhile...

"SERENITY!" he screamed

"What do you want now!" Queen Serenity yelled, as she was surrounded by her senshi.

"Um...we're gonna go Serena, bye" sailor mars replied.

"I think she's mad at him" Venus replied in a small whisper.

"NO DUH MINA" all seven of the other senshi including the outers screamed.

"What do you want End...O it's beautiful you remembered" she yelled as he handed her a diamond bracelet.

"How could I forget! Happy anniversary my love" he said kissing her sweetly.

"Happy anniversary darling." she replied as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Awe what a sweet site, hey where are they going!" Venus screamed

"Venus it's their anniversary, where do you think they're going?" Uranus bellowed.

"Um...to a restaurant or something?" Venus asked.

"SHES GONNA GET LAID YOU MORON!" Uranus screamed receiving an elbow in her stomach from Neptune

"OWW"

"Shut up Haruka!"

_**Flashback Over**_

I never did find out were he got the bracelet, and I guess I never will. I stared at the clock, and was startled at the present time.

12:30

I walked daintily to the window and begin to drape the curtains. I picked up the next hook and walked to the other window. As I pulled out a chair and began to stand on it someone yelled at me.

"Hey you stop" I turned slowly as to keep myself from falling to the floor.

"You girl stop I need your help" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked kindly making eye contact with the woman.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I plastered on my most famous fake smiles and looked at his curiously.

"Yeah I need to Figure out what to wear tonight" I looked at her strangely.

"I mean, I need your help to pick out something, although your not to much of a fashion genius." I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

"Well all of us servants must wear the proper attire Lady Mars" I told her through gritted teeth.

"Um yes I suppose you're right" I kept my cool as I felt the anger rise in my chest.

"Well Lady Mars if you truly want my opinion, red looks amazing on you." I placed the curtain on the rod and moved to the next.

"Yes I knew that! I just wanted to know which color red is the best" I looked at the garments that she had brought out and stood off the chair.

"Ok I guess I can help"

**_One hour later_**

"And that's royal red" mars pointed to a hideous blood red knee length dress, and even though it was ugly I smiled.

"That on is nice." I practically screamed happily as she began to shut her stash.

"Well...would you like to see the rest?" I shook my head violently.

"No, no that's the dress, plus I've neglected my work for long enough." She nodded understandingly.

"Oh, alright then." I picked up the rest of the curtains and once again set to work.

"I wonder if these shoes— hey where'd she go?" Hearing this I bolted out of the room.

Walking once again through the hallway, I ran into something inexplicitly hard.I cursed under my breath and looked up.

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked were I was going." My eyes grew wide. I stared at her unbelievably.

"Queen Serenity!" I screeched bowing apologetically

"I am so sorry your highness, please accept my sincere apologies." She looked at me sweetly patting my head.

"Nonsense it was truly my fault and now if you don't mind I really need to find that husband of mine." I smiled and stepped out of her way. I ran down the hall getting ready to prepare for tonight.

Now you're probably wondering what's so great about tonight, and I really wish I knew but s I don't. Of course I have to clean up after it

So here I am walking back to where it all started, I'm back into the kitchen, and now that the Queen is awake she's has to be hungry. I smile and ready her lunch. I soon emerge from the kitchen and meet her in the library where she is apparently looking for h

"Good Morning Your Highness." I smile gently placing the food in front of her.

"Good morning...have you seen my husband?" Serenity asked.

"No, not since earlier this morning, is there something you need?" she looks at me and nods her head.

"Yes there is something I need...my husband ENDYMION!" she turns around abruptly and walks out of the library not even grabbing her food.

**_Flashback (Excerpt from my other story named Palace life)_**

Neo Queen Serenity's shoes could be heard through the palace halls of crystal Tokyo. No body was sure what exactly the Queen was looking for but everyone guessed she was looking for her Husband King Endymion. Over the passed few weeks the queen was under a bit of stress, she highly looked like the royal title she was. Everyone knew the reason for her stress, after all the other princesses in the palace were having the same problem. The palace was full of crying babies, but the youngest was none other than the Queen's bundle of joy herself Chibi-Usa. No one knew why the Queen didn't have the bundle with her at the moment, but they were hoping she was finally asleep. Everyone heard the child the night before, and after hours of constant crying it was a wonder why the queen could still hear.

"She's asleep, she's finally asleep!" the queen thought with a smile on her face. The child surely had a set of lungs. It was about noon when she began to wonder the halls looking desperately for her evil husband.

"First he gets me pregnant, and makes me go through painful labor, then he leaves me with the loudest child this side of the universe, Oh, he's really going to pay" she thought sourly to herself, who knew a two week old could be so loud!

"Endy where in the hell are you?" she asked barely over a whisper. She was now trying as hard as possible to stay silent, there was no way she was going to wake Chibi-Usa after all she had to go through to get her to sleep.

She finally reached the war room where she heard four other crying children screaming she wasn't the only one that had trouble getting her daughter to sleep.

"Evening Minna!" she practically screamed over the crying children in their parents arms.

"Evening Serenity" a vary tired Venus yelled over the crying of her nine month old daughter Ceres

"I see your having as much trouble getting them to sleep that I had getting Small Lady," she said in her normal volume.

"WHAT?" Jupiter yelled over the screaming of her daughter.

"NEVER MIND!" Serenity said, walking out of the room, still content of finding her husband. Before she could take another step out of the door, an extremely piercing wail echoed through the halls.

"No! Not yet!" running faster than sound, she headed back to her Childs room. Finally reaching her and her husbands bedroom she walked in to a screaming princess was lying.

"Shhhhh Small Lady, calm down, its ok mommas here..." she whispered, instantly Chibi-Usa stopped crying "Momma's here no need to cry." She whispered to her little Small Lady, and walked out of the room her daughter in her hands.

"Now where is your father at?" she asked in a motherly tone of voice, then a thought dawned on her.

Neo Queen Serenity walked to the throne room, her daughter was no longer screaming, now all she had to do was find her evil husband.

"I'll kill him, yes I will" she told her daughter, fingering her cute little nose. when she came to the doors of the royal throne room the doors opened revealing the most gorgeous tall-dark-and handsome man in the universe, none other than her faithful husband Endymion.

"Endy there you are, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Umm...in here" he pointed to the room.

"I've watched her all day, I stayed up with her all night and I carried her for nine months do you think it's too much to ask to get a break?" she asked handing him Chibi-Usa and walked away.

"Baby duty..." he whispered not to happily. He was about to leave when the wails of his child screamed in his arms. Looking at her, he noticed she began to smack her lips.

"I wonder what she has to ea...oh" he looked around. That was just something he just couldn't supply, Serenity would have a little bit more to do with her daughter today. He walked in their bedroom, noticing the sleeping form of his wife lying on the bed.

"Serenity wake up" he said rubbing her back gently.

"NO! I said it was your turn!" she screamed rolling over.

"I'm afraid this is you domain Usako!" Serenity rolled over to look at her husband.

"Huh?" Serenity asked.

"SHES HUNGRY!" Endymion yelled

"Oh" giggling girlishly, she stood up and snatched Chibi-Usa from his arms.

...A half an hour later

"BURRRRP" Placing the baby into her crib the mother looked sweetly over her. Mamoru placed his hands around his wife's hips and looked down at their child.

"She'll really sleep this time," Serenity said happily.

"If she's anything like her mother, I'm sure of it." he replied receiving a playful slap and a death glance from his wife.

There they sat watching the little angel sleep, and for a short while the palace was quiet from one of the royal children at least.

**_Flashback Over_**

I smiled to myself, and looked around for Lita. Finally finding her, she grasped my hands.

"Come on, it's time!"

I placed on my new dress for this occasion and walked briskly into, the ballroom. Everything was perfect and beautiful; I walked out of the room thinking that I should probably go get Queen Serenity.

"Your highness you're wanted by the scouts in the ballroom, they need you immediately no time to waste." I smiled inwardly, hoping that she wouldn't catch on to my full out lie.

"Alright I'm on my way." she said standing up and walking away. I followed her into the hallway. As the doors to the hallway opened and she was announced I jumped for joy.

"Usako" King Endymion said as she placed her arm around his.

The king and Queen of our beloved crystal Tokyo walked aimlessly down the steps. A smile plastered on her face, although confusion also lingered. She gazed at all the guests.

"Usako I love you, andhappy 2000th anniversary" King Endymion whispered into his wife's ear.

The rest of the night everyone celebrated the 2000 year old union of their wonderful monarchs. Prince Terrence was seen with Rayes daughter Princess Joselyn and Rini was with her husband Helios. The food was great and it didn't take long to clean. I was also told that the royals helped.

Things in the palace are not as bad as many people might speculate. We're treated with as much respect as everyone else, and without the tradgety and happiness in my life...I wouldn't be who I am today.

**The end**


End file.
